rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Myukus
Myukus is a one-eyed alien monster, who made his first debut in Rampage 2: Universal Tour. He is first seen imprisoned in Area 51, near the last section of the game on Earth. After the player frees him, he is unlockable and playable throughout the rest of the story that is left to complete. Background Very little is known about Myukus, but it is implied in the instruction manual for Rampage Through Time that Scumlabs had no part in his creation. Multiple Myukuses In the Rampage series (particularly Rampage 2: Universal Tour), there are 3 different types of Myukus: 'Myukus' The standard green skinned version of the character. 'Pucous' *A purple one by the name of 'Pucous', often called 'Big Al' due to his code reading 'B1GA1'. Pucous is present if Myukus is played at Area 51 as well as Pucous or Noobus, leading to the idea that Pucous might be a separate character entirely. This version replaces the original in Rampage Through Time and Rampage: Puzzle Attack. 'Noobus' *A black or grey Myukus by the name of "Noobus", can be accessed by entering the code 'SRY3D'. Unlike the other monsters, Noobus can only be accessed via a code and does not appear in-game without it. His attributes are 25%. Abilities Myukus stats are very well he has good climbing and punching power, but not good running speed with Curtis exceeding that level. The purple variant has perfect stats. Myukus's favorite food is ice cream in Rampage 2: Universal Tour and turkey in Rampage Through Time, which replenishes most of his health. Myukus' s Special is Explosive Eye, consisting of him popping his own eye out his socket and then explodes, Trivia *The name "Myukus" is based on the word mucus. This is a joke that reflects the cities on the alien's planet in Rampage 2: Universal Tour, which were named after existing cities such as "Les Vegees" (Las Vegas) or "Newd Yoke" (New York). * In Rampage 2: Universal Tour, the password that unlocks Myukus, 'NOT3T', is secretly saying 'NOT E.T.', which is a mundane gag to clarify that Myukus definitely wasn't E.T., the alien protagonist of the 1982 film E.T. the Extraterrestrial. *Considering that the Rampage series is published by Midway (NetherRealm Studios), Noobus may also be a reference to the Mortal Kombat character Noob Saibot as both are black palette swaps with noob in their name. The code 'SRY3D' spells "Sorry Ed". This may refer to Mortal Kombat creator Ed Boon whose last name in reverse spells "Noob" which was the basis for Noob Saibot's name (Saibot being the reversed last name of MK co-creator John Tobias). *In Rampage Through Time and Rampage: Puzzle Attack, Myukus has been recolored to purple, the Pucous' color. There is no explanation for why he has been recolored, but the theory behind this color change is firstly because his greenish skin resembled Lizzie too much, and secondly because his purple complexion looks stronger and more vibrant, giving him a more extraterrestrial look. **During the beta, it was shown to originally be colored green, but this was later changed on release. Category:Monsters Category:Rampage Puzzle Attack Monsters Category:Unlockable Monsters Category:Alien Category:Aliens Category:Special Monsters Category:Characters Category:One-Eyed Monsters